Nobody's Perfect
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: Draco Malfoy has captured Ginny Weasley. She has been his prisoner for over two months. She hasn't given up any of her secrets, but has she just realised another one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **OK, this is my first fic I've put out in a while, so I hope you all enjoy. I have exams (like, proper big ones) so when I don't have one, I'll try and write. :) Enjoy. xx

**DISCLAIMER **- Do I need to say this anymore? -sigh- I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts or anything apart from a pink highlighter and a very full notebook. I just like to play with the characters a little. :)

* * *

Ginny Weasley pounded her fists against the door of the prison cell. How dare he capture her? How _dare _he?! She was a Weasley; she didn't get captured.

"HEY!" she screamed. "LET ME OUT! NOW!" she pounded on the door again, knowing that it was fruitless. She turned away, briskly brushing away the tears that he had caused. She was angry with herself for this. She shouldn't cry. She shouldn't show any emotion whatsoever. She would not be weak. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

_**Lithium **_

_**Don't wanna lock me up inside **_

_**Lithium **_

_**Don't wanna forget how it feels without **_

_**Lithium **_

_**I wanna stay in love with my sorrow **_

_**Oh but God I want to let it go **_

She would bottle it up inside, not letting it out. It was unhealthy, but it was her only means of survival.

It had been two months and three days since he'd captured her. Ginny was counting the days, notching them on the thick stone wall with a sharp piece of rock. It was tempting to also bring that rock to her wrists, but she knew that was what he wanted; her to kill herself, so he wouldn't have to. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction either. She sat on the small mattress, her red hair dirty and matted after weeks without washes. Her face was stained with tear tracks, and her knuckles were red raw after punching the door. She closed her eyes and lay back on the mattress, clenching her fists. It was all her fault. If she'd listened to her brothers and Harry, she wouldn't be in this mess.

_Two months earlier…_

"_Ginny! Please! Stay in the house! I don't know what I'd do if you were captured. I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry said, looking imploringly into her brown eyes and raising his hand to caress her face. Ginny turned her head away, her face burning. She didn't love Harry, but she couldn't tell him. She didn't know that Harry already knew. He dropped his hand to his side, looking hurt. He looked away at Mrs Weasley, now a widow, before tilting Ginny's head up and kissing her on the cheek, like a brother would kiss his sister. Ginny smiled slightly and grabbed his hand, before pulling him in for a hug. She didn't want to let go. She couldn't let go. She started crying, and her mother instantly rushed to her side. She extracted Ginny from Harry's arms, before nodding to her six sons and Harry, telling them to go. _

_Ginny's brothers came up to her, hugging her and walking through the door. Ginny rubbed her eyes and fled up to her room, locking it after her. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor, tears still streaming silently down her face. After a while, she seemed to have made a decision. She walked over to her mirror and cleaned herself up a bit, before taking the mirror down from the wall and smashing it. Underneath the glass was a piece of parchment. She took it out and left it on her bed, before grabbing her wand and broom, and unlocking her door. _

"_Ginny?" her mother called from the living room. "Are you okay, Ginny?"_

_Ginny ignored her and opened her window. She backed up to her wardrobe and mounted her broom. She flew through the window just seconds before her mother entered the room. Even though she was high up in the air, she could hear her mother's shriek. It ripped her heart, but now she'd gone, she couldn't go back. She flew on to Malfoy Mansion, and started fighting the minute she'd walked into the mansion. She thought one of her brothers saw her, but she didn't stick around long enough. She ran up a random staircase before being confronted with Draco Malfoy himself. Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but he knocked her unconscious before she could do anything. He slung her over his shoulder and Disapparated, moments before her brothers rounded the corner and flung Imperius curses at Draco. The next thing she knew, she was in a cell on a bed bigger than her bedroom. That soon changed…_

_The next day, Ginny managed to steal a newspaper from a guard and scanned the pages. On the front page, there was a missing ad for her. 'That didn't take long,' she thought wryly, her eyes welling up. 'I miss them…'_

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she screamed, twisting in her bed so that her head was resting on her arms. The worst thing about this whole predicament was him. She hated him. He'd tormented her throughout her childhood, he'd captured her and placed her in a cell in Merlin knows where.

So why did Ginny have to go and fall in love with Draco bloody Malfoy?

_**I can't hold on to me **_

_**Wonder what's wrong with me…**_

* * *

**A/N **- Just so you know, this isn't a song fic. Well, it is, but It's not all about one song. OK? Please review and just plain love me. :D


	2. OK NOT A CHAPTER

OK, this is NOT a chapter -hides-

I have recently just managed to get the story back, but I have NO time to write anything else on it AT THE MOMENT. I am going to be busy for a few days, but then I promise that me and Bob [my plot bunny will get to work writing some more fic. :D

Mkaii? Don't kill me. -cowers behind cushion-

Peace out,

-Zozz xx


End file.
